The Lost Boy and The Pirate Princess
by Pan'sLittleLostGirl
Summary: Peter wants to save Elizabeth from her self, but has to give up the thing that he has had for almost 500 years. Neverland.
1. Chapter 1: 18 Years

**Sorry that I had to delete this story for a day or two, but I wanted to rewrite it and add the previous second chapter to the first. Sorry again! Enjoy, Tootles.**

**I don't own: OUAT, Peter Pan, or Elizabeth! ( I wish )**

* * *

_**chapter one**_

* * *

The sound of the crackling wind was all that Elizabeth could hear during the late night that filled her over-sized living chambers in the Enchanted Forest. She usually left the windows shut but do to the heat of the summer nights she left it open. Also by doing so she could smell the seas breeze fill her nostrils with the excess amount of salt in the air, and it calmed her. For being the daughter of an ex-pirate and a princess the seas always calmed her. But tonight the wind was blowing in a fit and gusting in all directions. The glass on her windows could not take much more for the small frames sounded as they would crack if held open a second longer. So the teen-aged girl uncovered herself and slowly stretched her back as she began to stand up. When she heard a noise similar to one of a humans foot step she dashed around quickly to see if anyone was there. Not to her surprise when she looked around her room, to the fireplace over to her closet and vanity, then again to the window a few steps from her larger-than-life four poster bed. Then after finally glancing around the room she went back to the window to close the fragile snaps shut. Then looking down in her attire was a tight pair of leather trousers and a lose dark forest green shirt. And what came to mind is that,-

"How fitting, you look just like your father." A voice snapped as she dashed around and pulled a small dagger from her belt as she looked around. Then she realized the tone of voice that was being used, a low rasped teen-aged boy voice was at play. When he walked out into the light, she saw him, his dirty blond messy hair and his piercing green eyes. She thought they were emeralds tainted with what exactly, envy, revenge, bitterness, or was that almost... forgiveness?

When she snapped out of her trace at the handsome boy she knew where he was from and what his roll played.

He was Peter Pan.

"Peter what are you doing here, my parents will kill you if they knew you were in here!" She said as her tone softened and he looked and her like a hurt puppy would look at its owner while she put the blade away.

"Elizabeth I need to talk to you, please, let me just talk to you."

"Peter, right now is probably the worst time to want to talk to me." She replied hoarsely and sharp.

He took a few steps closer and reached for her hands to tangle them within his own. All he wanted was for her to look at him, but little did he know why she would avoid his gaze from him. She turned around and grasped her hands away from him as well as to turn around while she covered her hand to her mouth, and he was lead to think that her eyes were clenched shut and tears straining form her soft ice blue eyes she inherited from her captain father. To his surprise she was. She was like her mother, and did not show her emotions willingly or often. So when he stood in front of her again this time putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a gut wrenching hug. Then after silence fell for what felt like hours she calmed herself and sunk into his embrace. When he pushed away ever so slightly to look at her face, all he said was,-

"My darling, what's wrong, I can see and feel your sadness from the pendant I got you."

Elizabeth took a moment to finally collect herself before speaking again.

"Peter, I will have to grow up tomorrow and I won't be able to visit you anymore, I-I...I don't want to lose you." Then she broke down into his clutches and began to cry her heart out again.

Elizabeth was crown heir to her parents thrown and was turning 18 in the morning, meaning she would have suitors pushed in her face and unable to stop the madness.

" You know what tomorrow is Peter, and that entitles that I will have to grow up."

The look on his face was pure anxiety and dread, for he did not want his princess to grow up.

"What if we became known to your father's court."

"Peter are you mad. My father would not think a second thought for your head on a silver platter, then I would lose you permanently."

" No Elizabeth, not as myself, but a spell to change my appearance to others but you. Meaning you could see me, but all your parents and kingdom would she is a complete stranger."

" How is that possible. I have looked over and over again threw my Uncle Rumple's magic books finding nothing of the sort. How..."

"Neverland has more than just pixie-dust my dear. As long as you wear the pendant you will be able to see my face, but if you take it of you will not see me but another prince's."

He said this while waving his hand over the green emerald that shined over the darkness of her cloths.

"And this way I can work as a serving boy to the castle, your parents will never know, only you. So how about we seek a grand entrance with the king and queen and you apply me as the helping boy in the royal kitchens. That way, one I can see you every day, and two not be far from your side. Sound good?" He replied with haste and utterance in his eyes and voice.

"But then you will not be in Neverland and you will age. What about your precious island and the lost boys?"

" Elizabeth, my dear, do you not realize what i'm doing? I would gladly give up Neverland to be by you. Plus the lost boys can handle themselves, unless Felix plays my pipes to alert my of danger."

"Is that true, would you really give up everything for me?"

She asked now with a small tear of joy hoping that this moment would stay forever in place and Peter comfort her forever, As he began to speak all she heard was-

" Yes, I...-"

For he was cut off trying to say that he would do anything for her. She reached for the fabric where his chest would be and pulled him into a passionate kiss that could only be explained with one word.

LOVE.

After she pulled away from him, she blushed a cherry red color and averted her eyes only to feel his warm fingers touch under her chin and pull her towards him only to meet his lips again. Then he slowly cupped her face with both of his hands and for her to curl her fingers into his mangled blond hair. Then it only escalated from there with sigh escape her lips. She had hoped he didn't hear it ,but since they were the only two making noise in her apartment, she blushed an even deeper shade of pink. Now more than ever was he so in love with this girl, he didn't care about the stupid spell changing his appearance but her... only her. After a few seconds past, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. Elizabeth couldn't control it because she finally knew how Peter felt about her.

She quickly returned to reality when she heard the footstep of heavy boots, and the only person who wore heavy heeled boots in the kingdom was naval officers and the king, but her father was both.

"Peter...PETER, we have to stop my father is coming!"

She said as she heard the knob to her door twist and Peter looked at her with his forehead pressed to hers with confused and concerned eyes. Then the next moment was a blur. Peter hid with his invisibility and Elizabeth tried in the second that she was given to compose herself and smooth her blond curls when her father came in.

"Really Dad, 18 years and you still haven't learned to knock."

" Sorry little swan, the guards told me they heard you talking to someone. I just needed to check that one of the serving boys has not have you rolled around his finger."

Before she allowed him to say anything else she retorted," Father I am fine, I was speaking to one of my maids, and on the subject of serving boys I have one you I would like you to meet. He is a good friend of mine and requires a little extra coins for his home." Killian's heart was booming through his chest when she mentioned knowing one of the boy who would like a job at the castle. She continued.

"I was thinking for him to work in the kitchen's with Granny and Red, I know they will teach him well and keep him straight. Plus we need a few extra hands around the kitchen. Don't you think so father?"Killian responded with a simple nod and then spoke.

"Okay, tonight or tomorrow morning I will talk to your mother and we will have a public court to decide what to do with the boy. Goodnight little swan."

He responded as he approached her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Killian also saw her bruised lips and tear stained eyes. This worried him, but he pushed it aside and let her have her space. Killian then walked out of his daughter's room and closed the door slightly, than altogether. After closing the door, he walked up to one of the guards and asked him a question.

" Are you positive that you heard a boys voice?"

The guard looked Killian in his eyes and said, " We heard rasps of a voice and your daughter say Peter quite a lot."

At the word Peter, Killian froze and ran directly back to Elizabeth's room.

To Elizabeth and Peter, after her father left he reappeared behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist while he also rested his chin on her shoulder. Elizabeth sunk into his embrace and let Peter hold both their weight. He noticed how hard it was for her to hold herself up and stay standing. So Peter then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her side of the bed.

"Rest now, I will see you in the morning." He said this and turned on his heels, but as the fire in her touch rested on his hands, she drew him closer to the side of her bed. She needed the warmth and comfort of his embrace to sooth her worries of her never being able to see him again. She wanted him to never leave because if he did, she was sure that he would never be aloud to return to her.

" Stay with me, Peter, please. I don't want you to leave me."

He nodded because he could not refuse a lady in command a no. As she stretched again the door flew open and Peter had used his magic to hide again. No wonder he was king of the lost boy's, he was cunning, quick, and in her father's words " devilishly handsome".

" Father, why have you come back?" She asked to him with his breath caught in his windpipe and panting heavily.

"The guards told me... that you... said the... name... Peter." He spit the last word out with anger and disgust. She knew what Peter had done to them, her parents, but didn't care for he was an anchor that held her steady and she was a sun to him, he revolved around her when he was close he was away, he was meaningless in his mind. They were drawn into each other from the start.

" No father, like I told you, I was talking to the maids."

He trusted her and then simply said goodnight one last time and closed the door swiftly, but quietly so his beautiful swan couldn't hear him and awaken. Emma was grumpy if she was to be awoken before she needed to be.

Peter waited a few moments before reappearing again and planted a soft kiss on her hair line and moved to sit beside her. All she could smell now were the woods, dirt, and him. Peter then hugged her. Elizabeth made the next move and drew away from him, and tucked herself in. Peter flew a few feet above her and landed on the other side before he laid down himself. She relaxed at his touch again and nuzzled her head into his chest, while he wrapped his arm over her waist and they were both consumed in each other. They felt as their bodies were puzzle pieces that found its partner after years of searching. Soon after they both fell asleep and drifted into there new Neverland, together.

* * *

Elizabeth woke that morning feeling nothing but a warmth engulf her in happiness. Then she stirred to see Peter admiring her from a foot away. He looked at her with loving eyes and a lopsided grin. Oh how she wanted nothing more to just stay in his arms, but they had to get up to start the day or else someone would notice .

The dawning sun was rising and that meant that the maids would come to dress her and bathe her as well. So when she was still dazed with sleep, she felt his calloused hands rub circles on her cheek. Their bodies were still intertwined with the other's and wanting rest, but as Peter and Elizabeth knew well That they could not stay like this for much longer. She pecked a kiss onto Peter's cheek as she felt his face go warm from blushing. She let out a small laugh and sigh all at once to inform him that he was being silly.

" Well look at this, I made the infamous Peter Pan blush with a simple kiss."

" Good morning to you to, little swan." He said this with a boyish grin and then kissed the side of Elizabeth's lips with envy for the taste of strawberries that always existed there.

"Hey you can't call me little swan, that's what my father calls me, how about just darling or swan?"

"Well you aren't my daughter, you're my love." His eyes caring as he looked at her again without falter.

" Then you decide, lost boy." She said with fire and compassion hidden in the back of her words. That broke him and he raced to pull her closer as they heard the giggles of young maids and girls from the court yard, but he still kissed her anyway, caring less who they heard as long as the door did not open to reveal them. When he pulled away from the passionate kissed she had just lost, he was moving towards her ear instead of getting up, but he wasn't kissing her but said something in a whisper.

" For you are far to precious to me to be called a simple word. If it were up to me you would be a queen, but that's were I'm wrong, you already are, not to this kingdom but to me."

With his silence she had let tears roll down her cheeks and pecked his lips before staring back at him and placing her forehead on his.

" Do you truly think that, that I could rule you from just a simple smile or kiss."

" My darling, you would enslave me to your charms and I would become an addict to you and your personality. Wanting more day in and day out." Before he continued he cleared his throat as if to make a speech," Elizabeth, darling, I love you far more than you can imagine. I would go to the end of this world and cross realms if it meant getting you back to my side, because that's were we both belong. Together."

Now the tears would not stop, but when she looked into Peter's eyes she saw that they were glassy and he was trying hard not to cry. So she answered him with a smile and a reassuring comment.

" I love you too, Peter, I love you so much."

Then she reached up to cup his face with her hand and pull them closer into a undeniable kiss, but not just any kiss, this time it felt different, this was true love's kiss, and now the tears fell.


	2. Chapter 2: New Dawns

**Chapter two**

* * *

All they could care about was the emotion that engulfed them, the pure raw love that was being transmitted off of them. Peter held Elizabeth while she just stayed in his arms and cried silently into his shirt. Minutes passed during the silent tear filled morning. This was before the grand oak doors lined with black steel were knocked on. They both panicked but still stayed quite. The only thing that was said was…

"Hold on, you can enter in a second Lydia." Elizabeth then shot her gaze to Peter and leaned close to his face, she whispered into his ear and then waited for his response.

"Peter the maids are here. I will see you at noon for the council meeting deciding your job application, but you need to change your cloths. My father and Mother will both recognize your clothes from a mile away; _they would know it's you_."

"Okay, then I will see you at noon." And with that he kissed her cheek, and then walked to the window to fly his way out.

Elizabeth could hardly wait any longer to be with Peter; she wanted to let him live in the palace and be by her side forever. Elizabeth now remembered that Lydia was still waiting outside her door. She quickly announced that she could come in and help her get ready.

Lydia came in and walked straight to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom, but before she could finish her sentence, which was a very long "_Good morning_" she ran into the table where she kept her hair and make up items. She then apologized for being so clumsy and waited for a response. The door was right next to her crystal colored vanity. Lydia stopped dead in her tracts and looked at Elizabeth; she was in an almost hazed state, and was looking at the small dagger in her hands.

"Your highness, are you all right?" Lydia's concern snapped Elizabeth out of the day dream she was having and returned her to reality.

"Lydia I'm fine, don't worry, I am just a little tired still."

Elizabeth's maid and dear friend gave her a look that said that she did not believe her. Lydia held her doubtful gaze then placed her hand on her hip.

"_What!?_" Elizabeth almost snarled at her, in a friendly manner of course. At this point, Elizabeth started to freak out at the fact that she thought Lydia knew something about Peter.

"Oh Beth, what were you really doing while I was outside your door?"

"_Um… I was just… um… waking up_." Elizabeth was trying to make something up, but was failing miserably. She looked away and avoided Lydia's perceptive gaze. The maiden was standing in front of the closed doors to her bathroom. Lydia reached her hand out to the knob but stopped when Elizabeth talked again. Lydia spun around and found out that she was looking at her already.

"Your right, I was lying, but if I tell you what I was doing, you have to promise, swear to the four corners of the earth, that you will guard this secret with your life."

Lydia's eyes lit up when she realized that she was right._ What was this girl doing? What did she get herself into?_ "When have I ever told one of your secrets Beth? Like really, name one time."

"You know I that I trust you, but this is the biggest secret of, well maybe the century. I can't have anybody know, not even my parents. If my parents knew about him, _they would kill him on sight, no trial, nothing_." At this point Elizabeth was just rambling on and on how no one could ever know, but she trusted her friend, and the other half of it was that, if she was curious she would mention something to her parents. Then she really would be in serious trouble.

"Wait, did you say _Him_?"

"Um, yeah I did. Please you can't say a word; they will kill him if you do. So please, not a word."

"Beth, I know that your father can be over protective, _but murder_? Why would you think that they would do that? Is he that _bad_?"

"If I tell you his name, you have to promise me not to freak out." Elizabeth's face contorted into a look preparing for impact. Lydia's expression grew and grew with worry at the mysterious boy that Elizabeth was so concerned about.

"Really Beth, what is his name? Is he some sort of outlaw?"

"Okay, do you know the story of how my parents went to Neverland and saved my brother from a fearsome foe? Well, I have traveled to Neverland's dream state and meet him. He saved my life over and over again. I didn't believe my parents of his cruelty, so after a while I fell for him, and he caught me."

"Oh my, oh my goodness, are you telling me that you were in here with the infamous _Peter Pan_?!"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking? He could seriously hurt you!" Lydia was yelling at her friend in hushed whispers, but it still had the same disapproval of someone screaming their lungs out.

"You don't understand, the loneliness changed him over time and he got tired of playing games; he met me and, well I don't know how to explain it, but I do know something, that he would never hurt me. Peter would hurt himself before he let anyone lay a finger on me, and I don't doubt it, since he is so territorial after his loved ones, and you know, I kind of like it."

Lydia's expression calmed a little when she heard Elizabeth. She truly believed that she could change him for the better, and supported Elizabeth of her decision.

"Okay, I believe you, it's just a shock to me. I'm glad that you found happiness, even with a debatable person. Just promise me that you think before you act, and watch him."

Elizabeth nodded and then _spoke her final words for a while_.

"Lydia, please draw me a bath."

For another time, Lydia grabbed the door handle finally, and began to warm the water. Elizabeth went back to admiring Peter's dagger. It felt like mere seconds before Lydia came back into room and told her that the water was ready. Elizabeth silently put down the dagger and proceeded to undress and take her morning bath. Elizabeth thought to herself and about what was going to happen in a short amount of time while the bubbles engulfed her. She ended up getting out when the water turned cold.

Lydia was still in Elizabeth's room waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. When Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom in her bathrobe, she saw the beautiful red gown. The corset and skirt were a cardinal colored red that are covered in lace, and draped on the vanities chair.

She quickly dressed, and Lydia did her hair, then she added the finishing touches. Time flew by, not literally, but it felt like mere seconds to Elizabeth before her friend lead her to the throne room. When Elizabeth arrived, her parents were already there. Emma was sitting in the left throne and talking to her husband, who sat on her right. They looked younger than they ever have; her mother lost her worry lines and had a glow to her completion, Elizabeth's father on the other hand looked concerned and worried still. He was messing with his jacket sleeve, and trying not to look the way he did.

They both looked up at their daughter and gave a weak smile to her as she sat between the two of them in her own smaller throne. When she soothed her dress out, and Lydia went to stand in the corner of the room. On the side of Elizabeth and her family, there was Red, Granny, her grandparents, and the Dwarfs. Knights announced the arrival of the serving boy, and then opened the tall oak doors. After the doors opened to the council, Peter's gaze immediately caught Elizabeth's and she gave a smile that reached her eyes. Giving them the appearance of sapphires, only lighter, when he saw her smile, he could only copy her action. _Everyone noticed this, and then the council began._

* * *

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Anyways, enjoy the new one, Tootles!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

**So sorry for the lack of posting on both this story and the other, being sick to the point where you have a castle of snot rags and cough medicine, there's nothing you can do! So enjoy the story, Tootles!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

The room was quiet instead of erupting in chatter. The king and queen had turned their attention on the boy that held their daughter's gaze to the point were it would look like they were long lost lovers, this defiantly worried them, but they were unsure what to think about it. Elizabeth was glad that he had changed his clothes and probably had is glamour on. Her parents facial expression looked like they had no idea that this boy was Peter, and probably never would, or_ she hoped not_.

Everyone appeared as they had no idea of who this boy was. If anything, granny and Red worried her the most, they were wolfs remember. If anyone knew who this boy was, they could tell if he truly who he said he was. That also went for her mother's super power. Snow and her Prince Charming were standing on the side of the room along with the dwarfs; just like everyone else, just they were closer to the king and queen than normal court members would be, that was because they were the past rulers of this land.

Elizabeth was still looking at Peter, waiting for her parents to ask the normal questions then decide what their answer was. She could not keep the smile off her face while this was in action, her beautiful eyes sparkling and as well as whispering sweet words behind them. Even though it was unlike Peter for so long, he couldn't help it but to keep the smile on his face, she just gave him a side that even he couldn't explain. A strange joy that overcame his senses, and pulled out the corner of happiness in his coal-like heart with everything that he tried to hide with his mask. Peter Pan was mischievous, not kind nor caring, but this girl could completely wipe away the mask and see behind his eyes. She was the only one who could enlarge that tiny speck of light in his heart.

Killian was not happy about this, that much anyone could tell. He hated that his little girl knew a teenage boy. He didn't want his little girl to grow up and leave his side for another. This pained him beyond anyone could imagine, well fathers' could imagine. No father wants to see his daughter not ask for his help anymore because she would depend on her lover's. He beyond hoped that she held no love in her heart for him, _even thought it was evident in her eyes._ Without thinking another moment about the subject he started the meeting.

"Hello, I presume that you are the young sir that my daughter has entitled for a position in the royal house? What is your name lad?" Killian was more than interested in this boy and his opinion at the moment for all the _wrong reasons_.

"Your majesty, the name is Will; I would like to apply for a job in your kitchens."

"You say your name is Will. Well Will, where is your home?" Emma cut in trying to sound normal while her mind was terrified out of its normal state. Peter knew Emma better than herself apparently, well not as good as Elizabeth but, because he tried to hide the smirk creeping on his lips while he was contemplating an answer.

"Well my home was somewhere out near the edge of town, and slightly enclosed by the forest." I could tell that Peter was straining to act polite. The one thing he hating more than disappointing Elizabeth was being polite to his enemies. Never had he thought in all his years of meeting my mother or father that he would actually be playing the part of one of their servants. " Unfortunately everything is destroyed and can't stay up properly."

Even though the clothes he was wearing were indeed servants' clothes, Peter hated wearing them. So did Elizabeth, she preferred him in his usually brown and dark green shirt and trousers. So did he, the fabric was so much softer than this dry material that was on his body.

"What do you do with most of your time Will?"

"Your majesty, most of the time I try to make extra or keep my home up so it doesn't fall to the ground completely," Peter paused trying to sound genuine to the crowd, then continued. "I kind of have to support myself somehow so I take any thing that I can find." This took them somewhat by surprise. No boy that age should have to take care of himself so young.

"That's how I ended up here. Your beautiful daughter was in town while I was looking for work and then kindly offered me the job here." Peter was smirking at Elizabeth and added an extra wink just to make her father's nerves even more offend. I guess Elizabeth expected this because Peter wouldn't be himself if he didn't.

The king and queen still looked hesitant at accepting the boy into their palace staff and family. Peter wasn't happy about it ether, but he had to stay close to his dear Elizabeth, no matter the cost. Elizabeth and Peter would be happy just sitting away from everyone and keeping to themselves. They could care less about other people as long as the two were together.

"Will, we will be glad to allow you to work in the kitchens. There will be rules though, like you having to start low then work your way up the chain. And I'm pretty sure that Granny will have no trouble reminding you to keep your manners." Emma sounded like Snow more and more over the years. Even when her mother had crazy unlady-like fits, and when this happened only her father could sooth her anger.

"Yes, your majesty."

Peter bowed deeply and stood to look at the king and queen again, then waited for them to continue to speak. Killian still looked hesitant, but agreed and finished what his darling Emma was about to say.

"Robert please escort Will to his new residence and explain the rules to him as well. This council is ended, thank you for your time lads and ladies." Killian was standing up before he held out his hand to his wife. Emma gladly took it and started to walk toward Peter and the exit. Then Emma caught a whiff of Peter's smell, the same that has stayed the same for centuries. Emma turned around and looked strangely at "Will". Elizabeth panicked because she thought that her mother remembered it, well because once you first do, it's hard to forget. Elizabeth could easily say that herself, she loved his earthy sent.

Emma waved it off and continued her way back to the grand oak doors that they both entered less than twenty minutes ago. Knight Robert and Peter followed behind the king and queen. Elizabeth signaled Peter to see him later, Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, she needed to have some alone time. All this madness was driving her up the wall.

Elizabeth easily walked out of the throne room and went to the North wing, that's where the servant's quarters are. The crimson carpet lining the stone floors covered the bottom of the souls of her shoes that usually squeaked, so she was grateful that no-one would see her walking North instead of West. That way she can have her alone time finally, but she needed to make a stop first.


	4. Chapter 4: Look into the past

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Elizabeth started walking down the North wing, but she didn't directly go to the servants quarters. When she was almost there, Elizabeth made a right turn and started going West. The castle was so big that when Elizabeth was little, she discovered hidden passages through out the walls. Even thought it was hard to see since the lighting was very pour in the tunnels, Elizabeth still went to her bedroom.

The dress she was wearing was ridiculous, no one could move in something like that. The corset was to tight, the heels were damaging, and the skirt was to fluffy. She would much rather prefer her leather riding trousers, and forest green linen shirt. Elizabeth knew that she looked like Peter and her pirate father mixed.

She did that on purpose, mainly to irritate the two. The green drove her father mad, while the leather did the same to Peter, just in the wrong way. He loved how she looked, almost like him. Frankly, she had even bought a pair of dark green stained leather cuffs to go along with it. She only wore them when she was alone though, otherwise her parents would get suspicious of her.

Elizabeth hated the overly fluffy dresses and perfected hair. She never wanted to attend royal balls, and have other princes shoved in her face. As she raced down the secret passage, she thought about all the things that her parents would let her do instead of her princess lessons. Like riding her horse, and spending time in her secret garden with Peter.

When she eventually got to her room, she changed into her leather pants, forest green shirt, brown bodice, and put on her leather cuffs. She finally felt comfortable again. Elizabeth was about to leave when she saw the small sliver acorn on a necklace chain. She remembered buying it in the market the day she meet Peter.

**PAST:**

It was right across the bakery, and the sun hit right the spot. The reflection hit her eyes. Then she saw the acorn pendent, and even though she hid her identity to the town, she payed well on the things that she bought. Elizabeth knew about the unfair taxes, and how the sheriff was being cruel to them. The rumors spread within the town, and she knew that her parents were being tricked by that money-hungry sheriff.

So to help out the stands and booths that she bought from, she always paid triple what was owed. Since she could afford it. The baker had figured that she was from a wealthy family, but once he discovered that she was the princess, he knew that something was wrong. So he asked her, and found out that the problem was the sheriff, not the royal family. After time they became good friends.

Then one day, a boy came in to buy, but didn't have enough. So Elizabeth bought him a few few loafs of bread, then he thanked her and went on his way. Elizabeth continued her own business, but as she sat by the window in the bakery she saw something. The same boy that she had helped was stolen from. Elizabeth ran out the doors and helped him once again. He explained how they mugged him, and they said that it was for the bread. Even though the muggers said they stole just the bread, the boy came out with plenty of bruises and cuts.

She took him back to the bakery, and cleaned his wounds. Even though he said it wasn't necessary, she continued to do so. When she was done, and he had a new bunch of bread for dinner, Elizabeth sent him on his way.

Before he could fully walk out the door, she followed him. Then she saw that same acorn necklace over in the shop. Elizabeth eyed it and took a mental note to buy it later, but she still continued after the weak boy.

"What are doing?"

He asked and it almost sounded annoyed. To be honest, he probably was annoyed from the girl following him. She responded kindly and sweetly.

" I was just making sure that you got home alright. You seam to be prone to violence."

'You have no idea." The boy muttered under his breath, and continued to walk.

" Why are you heading to the woods? Most of the homes in this place are in the other direction."

"Lass, you said most houses are in the other direction, my home is not applied to that rule. I live alone."

"I'm sorry. No one should live alone, you'll end up going mad."

He looked at her with his emerald green eyes, and shot her a knowing glance that was filled with sorrow. Even though she was a good four inches smaller than him, she still could slightly see him under his pied cloak.

"How would you know that lass? You seam to be to kind and beautiful for people not to notice you. I would think that men would worship the ground you walked on." Elizabeth blushed at his words, no one has ever called her beautiful, except her family that is.

"No, only the baker is my friend in this town. Other than that, I usually just am locked up in a ca-cottage." Elizabeth caught herself before she could ruin any chance of being friends that she had. When he looked at her again, he gave her a_ 'really'_ look.

"So why do you stay all alone? I would think that some one like you would be in town, wasting their time a the tavern. Not that I'm saying that like that, it's just boys your age are usually there with a lady on their lap."

All he did was laugh a little at her assumption. She was right, most men his age would be there. "How do you know so much for being in the shadows of the town and keeping at the bakery?"

"No, I will not answer your question until you answer mine, that was the second time I've asked, and you have avoided it both times."

He was surprised at her confident tone, most lasses don't demand information out of others. They usually just wait to be told. The boy was interested in her. _'what made her so different?'_ He thought, but then he realized that she was still waiting for her answer.

"Well, I don't want to scare you off, so I kind of don't talk about it. The reason that I live all alone is so that I don't hurt people. I used to be a ruler of an off known place, and I got every thing that I wanted. My emotions got so fire-fueled that I ended up hurting a lot of people. I basically turned into a nightmare dressed as a day dream." The boy sighed and turned to look at what he assumed would be a frightened stare, was actually her wanting to know more. Her eyes said it all, the eagerness and wonder that filled them was undeniable. This confused him.

" Now, your answer. How do you know so much about the tavern scum?"

"Let's just say that I over hear people talking, and see how young the men come out of there are. Any way, I want to hear more about your stories. What did you do? Where were you from? You know what, I don't even know your name, what is it?"

The realization dawned on him that he hadn't said his name. His movements became quick, and he moved in front of her, then slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Peter."

"Elizabeth."

When Elizabeth said her name, it looked like she was calm and had a normal smile on her face. But on the inside she was freaking out that he bowed. She thought that he knew that she was the princess, but they then continued to walk.

"Can I ask you a question Peter?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why did you bow when you introduced yourself? I mean I'm _no one special_, so_ why_?"

"You know, I'm going to completely ignore that last comment, because you truly are special. Maybe you don't have magic or are some sort of shape-shiftier, but to me you are."

"How do you know that I'm so special like you say? I can barely have the attention of most people, why do you care so much for me, and I meet you less than half an hour ago?"

Peter paused before he answered because he truly had to think about it, _'why was she so important in his eyes?_' "Your special because of your kindness. I was a complete stranger to you, and you gave me more than I can give myself. That and because I see you as the only friend I've had in a long time."

"Thanks. I don't really have friends either, except for the baker. Mainly because I work over in his shop, and he gives me a fair share."

"Well it looks like we're in the _same boat_ then."

Elizabeth started to giggle at his choice of words, because of her father's previous occupation. He didn't know that though. Peter was just using a metaphor.

"Why is that so funny?"

The tone he used was almost like a kicked puppy. Elizabeth noticed this right away, and stopped laughing. She never intended for Peter's feelings to be hurt. She was just giggling at his choice of words.

"Oh Peter, I'm not laughing at you, just your words. You see, my father was a sailor before he meet my mother and they married. It was not focused towards you."

His expression softened, and he started to laugh as well. Elizabeth started to smile again and waited for him to finish, while she giggled with him.

"Out of all the things I could have said, I chose one that made you laugh. To be honest, I had no Idea that your father was a sailor."

"Not just any kind of sailor, he was the captain. I still want to hear your stories, will you tell them to me."

Peter was hesitant at first, but before he could answer, his house came into view. The moment it did, Elizabeth stopped. Peter turned to look at her. What he saw was nothing like he imagined it would be like, the look on her face was pity, not fear.

"Peter is this your home?"

Her voice sounded like it was about to cry. He wondered why, but he responded to her. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks. I keeps me warm and sheltered."

Then he took a look at the cottage that he called home. It was small and breaking at the seams. The glass windows were shattered, the wood was old and splintering, and the grass around the cottage was rotten or dying. Frankly, Peter didn't care because it's the best he could do for now.

"You know, I could always ask Henry if he has an extra room. That way you can have a home that's not falling apart."

"Yeah, I kn-... Wait, did you say _Henry_?!"

Peter stopped right outside the door of the miniature hobble. His emerald eyes were wide, and shocked at the same time. Even though he turned to face her instead of stand beside her, he was freaking out in his mind._ ' Now she will never talk to me again and I'll be alone!'_

"Yes, the bakery has an apartment above it, there is always extra room since he lives alone. Plus Henry owes me a favor."

"Oh, I thought you meant someone else. Sorry for yelling a bit."

"It's alright, most people think when I say Henry, that I'm talking about my half-brother. Only when I'm with my family though, when I sneak off to town, they all think that it's the baker."

Peter's alarm bells were going off in his head. _"Why does she make me so nervous about losing her?'_ He thought. Peter decided to let it go and continue with the conversation.

"Would you like to come inside, I'll make tea, and tell you my stories."

"Sure, but only if I can ask questions. I'm very curious, you know, I like to know every detail of the tale, other wise I get confused."

"Very well, I can make tea, and you can ask questions. Come on in, it's quite cold today, don't you think so?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, it's quite cold. Thank you."

Before he responded, Peter opened the door to the house, and pushed the door open for her. Elizabeth smiled, and walked in past Peter. When she fully entered the cottage she saw the makings of his home. The fireplace, table, kitchen, bookshelf, and all the other necessary items for a home. To be honest, Elizabeth didn't mind the fact that the house was breaking apart because of how homey it was.

Peter entered moments after her, and went straight to tending the fire for the tea. Before he did though, he took his pied cloak off, and hung it on it's rightful hanger. Elizabeth could finally see him completely now.

His small lean build, the green cloths, the dirty blond hair. Her image of him finally came together. Peter finished tending to the fire to turn around and see Elizabeth staring at him. After a few moments, he raised his eyebrow, and snapped out of what ever trance she was in. The real thing that they were both oblivious to though, was for a moment, both of their eyes shined a bright purple. The color covered their eyes, and then it was gone. Neither of them know though.

Elizabeth started to blush, but all Peter did was give a small breathy chuckle. It sounded almost like a forced breath of air instead of a laugh. She eventually got over herself and spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just that under your cloak, I couldn't see you."

"No, it's alright. Not many can see me under that thing. I don't blame you."

When Peter was done explaining to her that the cloak he wore was purposely supposed to hide his face, they both heard the kettle scream. He then walked over to the cabinet were the cups were, and pulled out two. Peter turned around to see Elizabeth going for the kettle.

"Sit, don't worry, I'll get it."

Peter gestured to the table, and she sat down. He walked over to the table as well and placed the cups down before he went to get the kettle. Peter first grabbed the handle mitt, then brought it over to Elizabeth and the cups. He poured both his and hers before setting the pot of water down. The boy then proceeded to sit along beside her, and picked up his own cup.

"Alright, about those stories, you have to know that I'm not like this anymore. And that I wasn't the nicest person, I was a demanding demon. Or that's what some people called me."

"Okay, but you must know that I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. So this is yours, and I won't judge you. But I want to hear the story of how you began to change."

"Well you kind of have to know who I was before anything I can tell you makes sense."

"Peter, what is your full name, and where are you from?"

"Please promise me that you won't get scared."

"Peter what you did can't be that bad, but yes I will stay and listen to your story. Even if it frightens me, I will stay put." Elizabeth shot Peter a smile to reassure him that she was genuine.

"Okay, well I'm from Neverland and my name is Peter Pa-"

"Wait, you're Peter Pan!?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

"My parents, brother, and possibly all the family members that went to Neverland have told me this story. What I truly want to know is how your alive?!"

"Who's your family?"

Peter was completely confused as to how she knew about his adventures and games on Neverland. He shot her a glare that told her to continue on about the knowledge of him.

" You told me your name, now I must tell you mine. This will make every thing become so much easier. Normally I don't say it in town, but you wouldn't say your last name either. You'll understand."

"What?"

"Peter Pan, my full name is... Elizabeth Jones."

Peter's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. Not only was he being open about his past, but it was with the one person's daughter that he employed all those years ago. All reason for Peter flew out the window, and his mind became a bunch of scribbles. When he spoke, it was like his mouth couldn't form the right words.

"W-what I... Ahhhh... I-I I didn't... Umm. You-you're the captain's daughter?"

"We all have our secrets, but I still want to hear yours. And to answer any questions that you might have, no I'm not afraid of you. To be honest, I would have done the same thing."

"What?! I thought that when I told you who I was, that you were going to run away and never want to talk to me again. But for you to say that you would do the same, I'm at a loss for words."

" It's alright. I understand why. Who would think that the innocent princess would take action like a desperate villain, but that's not me. Or you. I understand where you were coming from. You were trying to save your life, your island, and stay with your brothers and best friends. So yes, I would do the same."

At the end of Elizabeth's words, Peter was absolutely speechless. She understood him so much to the point were it was almost like they shared a mind. Elizabeth stayed until the sun went down. She listened to Peter's stories and tales until she heard the kingdom's bell chime to signal the closing hour of the shops, Then she said goodbye, and promised Peter that she would return. This put his mind at ease, the fact that she actually liked it there with him.

The weeks passed and Elizabeth still went to see him. They began to take walks in the forest, and go to the lake a mile or two away from Peter's house. Eventually Peter and Elizabeth began to fall for each other, and their secret meetings would be days apart. Time continued like this until Peter's house was discovered by some of her parents knights, this forced Peter to flee. Now he was hiding at the castle with Elizabeth while he rebuilt the damage the knights have caused. Then time now went up to the present.

**PRESENT:**

She was still looking at the acorn pendent when she grabbed it quicker than lightning, and bolted to the passage again. Elizabeth held onto the acorn as tight as she could before deciding to give it to Peter later, so she stuffed it into her pocket. The girl still ran down the passage when she reached the servants quarters.

Elizabeth pushed on the wall to see Peter sitting on the small bed, and staring into space, in a deep thought. He didn't even realize that she was there until Elizabeth tapped on his shoulder. The motion started him, but all he did was slightly jump and look in her direction. When he noticed that it was her, he jumped to his feet and hugged her tight.

"Elizabeth how did you get in here?"

"There are secret passages in the walls, my parents don't think that I know about them but I do. Let's go, I want to go to _the lake_."

And with that they both ran off into the secret passages, and saddled up some horses. When Peter made sure that everything was in place, he helped her on. Eventually he got on himself, and then they both left racing out the stables to get to their one _special place_.

* * *

**Iv'e got this chapter down, hope you liked it. This was mainly for the filling in of Peter and Elizabeth's background together. The next update will be for _Seven Years Ago_. If you haven't heard, I will be making a rotation on the three stories that I have uploaded.**

**-****_Seven Years Ago_**

**-_The Lost Boy and the Pirate Princess ( this one)_**

_**-At last we meet... Again**_

_**Please **_**read all of them, they all are quite good. Two of them feature Elizabeth as Peter's love interest while the other has Tiger Lilly. I really love to write fictions that have Peter Pan, and sometimes I have to change them a little bit sometimes. Thus the reason that there is Tiger Lilly and Elizabeth. Just to clarify though, these stories are in no way related to each other. They are all their own fictions. Enjoy this update because I still have to upload two more chapters to other stories before I come back to this one. Follow and like. :) Tootles! **


	5. Chapter 5: The heartbreak

**Chapter Five**

Peter and Elizabeth raced to the lake side faster than they ever had before. In the end, Elizabeth won. Only because Peter let her though, and she knew it too. He was riding the kingdom's fastest horse; his name was Demon. That sweet stallion was the complete opposite of his name. The creatures features were completely dark, except his personality.

The horse had a black mane, tail, and body. His eyes were completely different though. They were blue like the seas. The whole reason that we were gifted with Demon was because of how similar he looked to Elizabeth's father. Demon was basically a horse version of The Captain. Which was ironic since Peter was the one riding the horse, and not the captain's daughter. She was riding her own horse.

After a while of finding a place to have their little outing next to the lake; they set up their picnic. Before they left, Elizabeth snagged a couple of apples from the kitchen. Peter was busy trying to get out of the kitchens. So to help, Elizabeth went to Granny and Red to cause a distraction for Peter. She asked for some food to eat in the garden later. Granny agreed and went to get the apples, and while Red went to the cupboard.

Elizabeth was confused since Granny was the one who was getting her food. When Ruby came back she was hold a simple bed sheet in her arms. Elizabeth tilted her head to the side when Red came up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I saw him leave through the back door, but don't worry, I won't tell." When Ruby pulled back away from Elizabeth, she saw her give the wolf a kind smile. That's when Red placed a finger to her lips and winked at her. In Elizabeth's mind she was happy that Red knew. When Granny did come back, Elizabeth thanked her quickly and ran to the door that led to the stables in haste. Granny gave Ruby a looked and all Ruby did was shrug and smile at her grandmother.

Now after the Lost Boy and the princess's race, they sat next to each other on the sheet and watched the lake pass by. Peter looked relaxed. He had his ankles crossed, and his arms supporting his weight. What made the whole thing even better was the blond haired beauty lying on his shoulder. She sat with her head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his waist, but she was almost in the same position as Peter. Ankles crossed and light minded.

But Peter wasn't light minded, he was deep in thought and heavy hearted. He was thinking about what was happening to her. All the royal balls, council meetings, and kingdom trades that she was being asked to make as of late. Peter knew that it was a way of her parents trying to help her find love, but all it was doing to Peter was making him angry. He loathed the Princes, Dukes, Marquesses, and Lords that tried to win her heart.

Her heart was his, and his alone.

Then he look at his love. Peter nudged his head downwards to look at her face. He completely lost interest in the lake, and all the royal rats that were trying to take her away from him. Everything about her presented itself in front of his eyes. Her golden hair, her button nose, her sea blue eyes, everything. The only thing that he that he loved the most was her smile.

There was that gorgeous smile that she always wore when she was happy. When ever he would do something for her, or surprise her, her smile would light up the room. The best part about that was the butterflies that his stomach always got from her smile. It made his heart ache, his emotions explode, and somewhere deep down have his entire body lighten from her. She truly has lifted the darkness from him.

When Korra and Regina would tell others that love was weakness, they were wrong. So,so wrong. Even at times it would seem that way, love wasn't. If anything love made him work harder to keep her safe. His love for Elizabeth would be his undoing, but he didn't care. The sad bit about it was that he also knew something else, that love was sacrifice.

With that he wondered how long he had with his darling Elizabeth; for their time was numbered. Peter knew that Emma and Killian wanted someone worth their daughter. Not someone like Peter Pan. So it was pretty likely that the King and Queen would push only higher ranking people in her face; wanting her attention only to be focused on them. Now Peter's temper was rising, and all he wanted to do was get rid of all the men who could take her away from him.

Peter wanted to do everything for this girl. If she said that she wanted to see the lost city of Atlantis, then he would grant her wish... but he would have to find the city first. He would even give his life for her. Why would his life matter? He already gave up the place that he called home 400 years just to be by her side, so why did anything but her matter?

Elizabeth knew what Peter wanted, he wanted to be open. Which was strange because of how he used to hide everything, but like she said when they first meet, she believed in second chances. If her parents found out that Will was actually Peter, she would lose him. So they kept themselves a secret for their own protection.

So their secret dates in the forest were the closest they had to being together in public, but it was still private for them. No intruders, no prying eyes, and no worries. At first, they chased each other in the woods. That was until they found the lake. They would either play in the water when it was hot, or sit and watch the birds swim in the water. Like now.

Peter was in a dream-like state thinking about everything in his mind. He never noticed that Elizabeth was looking at him, just like he was looking at her. He didn't notice until she placed her right hand on his cheek that's when he woke up, and ventured out of his mind. when he did wake up, his eyes fluttered slightly while he gently shook his head. Enough to awaken him, but not enough to shake off Elizabeth.

"Peter, you're staring. Are you alright?"

When she spoke, it was soft and gentle. Just like some parts of her personality Peter responded just like she thought he would. He responded with a simple, "Oh nothing, I'm just looking at the lake...and you." She'll have to give it to him, she wasn't surprised at the fact that he said 'oh nothing' , but she was surprised at his flirtatious side.

"Peter Pan, I know that's a lie. You look like you want to go sit in the corner and cry. I feel bad for the poor soul who would dare bother you when you're like that. So what's wrong Darling?"

Peter just lowered his head and sighed at her accusation. Only because she was right. Something was wrong with him; something didn't sit well. So he looked at the ground before thought of an answer for her. Then out of nowhere, he said it. That pesky little question that was bothering him to no end.

"Why haven't you chosen someone to be your suiter Elizabeth? I mean your parents have shoved so many men in your face the past few weeks that it pains me to think that you've chosen one, and it isn't me."

Now Elizabeth knew. Peter was afraid that she would leave him. When she looked at him, her eyes softened for him. Peter should know that he is the only one that she will ever love. In her mind she devised a plan that would make sure that he never doubt that again. It may be cruel, but he had to learn that he was being utterly idiotic about this.

"Peter, I already have. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed."

At her words, his heart fell, then shattered into a million pieces, and those pieces shattered into a million more. Now Pan cursed what this woman could do to him. why was he so blind? She must only be doing this for revenge after what he did to her family. Peter thought all the while cursing love, and wishing that he would have never meet her. Or left his island for that fact. There were no girls on Neverland for a reason. He eventually talked back to her, but his voice was shaking and cracking, and even though it was whispered Elizabeth could still hear it.

"W-what?"

That was all the poor boy could manage while the salty warm tears hugged his cheeks. Even though his mind and body were numb, he continued to rant in his mind about love. 'Why, why did she have to steal my heart? I would rather be dead than feel this kind of pain. This is the cruelest thing that has ever happened to any single person. How did she pull this off? How could she be this cruel to me?'

"Yeah, he's really nice, but territorial. He's got a lean frame that is about 5'9". Oh, and his eyes, there almost like emeralds that's how green they are."

Now her voice was becoming higher and higher when she spoke, and when Peter looked at her again, finally lifting his head, he saw a huge grin on her face. That tore at his soul. Again Peter found himself cursing himself, 'I guess this is what I get for being a little demon. I fall for one... She's even worst than me. She tore out my heart with no regret and crushed it before my very eyes.'

"He sounds nice. Yeah, like a real Prince Charming."

Pan's voice dripped with sarcasm as his unstable voice turned dark. His eyebrows started furrowing when she started to reply to him. "Oh no Peter, he's nothing like grandpa Charming. He's more like a lost boy. My grandpa is more mature than him, you would like him Peter." When she finished responding to Peter, he scoffed at her. In all that time he didn't realize that she was talking about him, and not some random good-for-nothing prince.

"You really I would like the person that stole the only thing that I care about from me, or the thing that I thought I had."

Peter's voice was starting get lower and murderous, but went back to being depressed. Now Elizabeth was starting to regret playing this game with Peter. Only because he would want to leave her since he thought that she was doing the same to him. But she wasn't. NEVER.

Elizabeth still went on as before, "And was is that, Peter?"

"Your love, Darling. The only thing that I cherish the most, and the thing that I will treasure before anything... It was you, Love." Peter paused wanting to hide his emotions from the world, so he wiped the tears off of his face. Even though he tried, the stains were still there. Elizabeth was looking at him, and even though she never stopped looking, she was touched by his words. They both stared each other in the eye, and Peter noticed that her eyes were glassy. This confused him. He thought that she didn't care about him, so why would she start to cry?

Peter then realized that she still hadn't answered his previous question, so he spit the sour words out of his mouth once more. "Who is the prince that is to take you?" His voice was becoming darker after lightning from her tears earlier. The darkness was creeping into the corners of his eyes, and festering into the places that never seemed to be touched from such emotion. While she watched as the darkness spread, she knew that she would have to be more obvious that she was talking about him. And not a snobby prince.

"No, he's not a prince Peter, but a king."

"I don't care. Who. Is. He?"

Elizabeth's hope was flushed away when he snapped at her. Peter Pan had never seen that much fear in her eyes before. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to be glassed over with terror, and that killed Peter in so many ways. To know that he put that look in her eyes that screamed what he was, a monster.

He could not start to feel remorse for it now. The look on her face was permanently seared into his brain. Nothing could take away that look from her eyes. Peter knew that he was becoming that demon child he was so many years ago, but he let the thought pass through one ear and out the other. Elizabeth pulled her self together with an answer for him.

"You really want to know?" Her comment hung in the air until he replied with a response for her.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. So who is he?"

"Come. I'll show you."

When Elizabeth heard his answer she looked at him with such love, it shocked him. She ended pulling herself off of the ground, and stood in front of Peter smiling to him. Once he looked to her to see her smile shining down at him, his body relaxed. Elizabeth extended her hand to help him up and he wearily took it.

"Follow me."

That was what she said when they were both standing. She pulled Peter along to the water's edge. After having to drag him from the table cloth they were using to sit on, she felt like her arms were going to fall off. Not literally, of course. Now that she was fully turned to him, his attention was on her once they did reach the water. He could see the heartbreak and longing in her eyes.

He was really confused why they weren't going to the horses, but then again only she knew where we were going. She nudged her head lightly in the direction of the water. Now Peter was looking out to the lake. The only thing in her mind was that his concentration was in the right place. Then out of the blue, she said something that surprised him.

"Peter, this is where I want to get married. I mean look at this place, it's beautiful."

He snapped his gaze back to her. Pan never thought that she would actually say that to him, but he never thought that she would just forget him and move on either. So in his mind, he was at a stalemate. There was also that heartbreak that lied underneath, so he decided that once she was done with today, he would return to Neverland. He guessed that the boys would be happy to see him again.

The way she spoke was light and airy on the outside. This would be how most people would hear it. Inside was another story. People who knew her could tell that this was one of those times that there was a hidden meaning to it. On the inside, she was worried that he wouldn't understand. His eyebrows knit together when she told him what she wanted.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You'll see. Just wait Peter." Elizabeth paused to wait a few moments before continuing her train of thought. "Do you want to meet my king?"

The anger that was hindered in Peter was flared again. Why in the world would she call this arrogant king her's? The hurt was still written all over his face too, so the that helped even less.

"Really, you've only known this king for ten minutes, and you already call him yours? I can't believe you."

She sighed before answering him. What she couldn't believe was that he still wasn't getting it. Her dashing Lost Boy was completely oblivious as to what she was doing. When she continued her thought process, her voice was soft and caring. Mainly to calm his anger.

"No, I've known him for as long as I can remember actually. I meet him in the village, but I didn't know who he was at the time." Pan raised his eyebrows at her comment. He was going to say something, but she completely interrupted him. "Do you want to meet him Peter?"

Peter nodded to her question. When he looked back as to what she was doing, she was pointing to the water. Pan ended up shaking his head while at the same time giving a chuckle that sounded almost forced. He walked to the water anyways. His curiosity got the better of him. When he finally reached the final edge of the bank, he looked to Elizabeth first then to the water. Peter was saying a snarky comment that eventually died in his throat.

"Elizabeth that's only water. I don't know why you were pointing at it when nothing is there. What are-"

That's when Peter knew in his heart, mind, and body that he was wrong. There was something in the water. There was a clear picture that held in the still waters that the swans were swimming in.

His reflection.

"I only want to marry one person Peter, and that's you. What truly surprised me was that you didn't catch on that the boy I was describing was you."

Her words rang through the air long after she had finished speaking. Peter's heartbreak was gone as quick as it came. The only thing left in it's place was pure joy. He wished that this moment that they stood in would never end, but he stood still in silence.

While his mind was taking its sweet time to figure out what was happening. His lips were moving without his mind even knowing. They were betraying his mind.

"M-me?"

"Of course you! Sometimes I think that you are completely daft as to what is in front of your very eyes. Couldn't you not realize that the boy I was speaking of with green eyes, a territorial attitude, and kingly status was you? You are the only person I would ever consider to marry or love. Money can never take that away. You will always be mine, and I shall forever be yours."

Peter's previous expression morphed into one of pure emotion. As raw as it gets for a boy like him. The haze cleared from his eyes and a smile in its place. He ended up nodding in agreement at her words. So he stepped closer and pulled her into his side. As well as placing his forehead to hers and whispering sweet things in her ears.

"You're mine."

"I'm yours."

Pan eventually snuck his hand into her's. He surprised her by quickly breaking the moment and pulling her to the horses. They raced to the field that all of their belongings were, and that's when Peter pulled away from her grip.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Love I have to do something, can you make it back to the castle by yourself?"

"Do you not know who you are talking to?! Of course I know how to make it back to the castle!"

"Good, Darling. Be safe, and I'll meet you back there."

And with that, he rode off on Demon. Charging straight for the castle. He needed to ask a very important question to Killian and Emma. But when he did, he told them a few things that he promised never to. Frankly, he should have kept quiet, but they deserved to know. The only sad part was that it led to his execution.

But she didn't know that when he left the field.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So I ended this chapter with spoilers as to the next couple of chapters. I won't tell you any more than I already did for this. I know that my next update should be for Seven Years Ago, but I am currently in the middle of rewriting a story as a one shot for all the Mad-believers(HenryxGrace) I came up with the name Mad-believers, but there is also truest Hatter in the running. So comment as to which one is better. Thanks for all my commenters, followers, and favorites. Even if it's not a lot! Tootles!**


End file.
